


Confession

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest złamany. Po tym, jak wyznał swoje uczucia najlepszemu przyjacielowi, nie potrafi sobie poradzić z życiem. Bo Louis był mu potrzebny jak powietrze i tak po prostu zniknął. I była tylko jedna osoba, która to wszystko widziała.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

            Wszystko wydawało się być wtedy takie zwyczajne. Słońce znikało za horyzontem tak, jak każdego innego dnia, ludzie mijali się na chodnikach, tłoczyli się w autobusach, auta trąbiły, a kierowcy przeklinali. My sami wróciliśmy do swojego kompleksu, tuż po udzielonym wywiadzie i rozdaniu kilkudziesięciu autografów i pozowaniu do podobnej liczby zdjęć. To był nasz typowy dzień i tak naprawdę nic nie zapowiadało tego, co może się wkrótce wydarzyć.  
           Kiedy zaparkowaliśmy w garażu i każdy powoli wytoczył się z auta, zbyt zmęczony, by się odzywać, wszystko nadal wyglądało normalnie. Weszliśmy do domu i Liam od razu skierował się do kuchni, zaparzając nam herbatę. Zayn wszedł po schodach do swojej części, zapewne po to, by wziąć krótki prysznic. Louis zzuł buty, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy tym, by schować je do szafki i rozsiadł się na kanapie, sięgając po pilot. I zaskoczyło mnie to, że Harry do niego nie dołączył.  
           Pamiętam, że patrzyłem wtedy za nim zdziwionym wzrokiem, kiedy nieco zgarbiony wspinał się po schodach, a kiedy stanął na samym szczycie i odwrócił się, zerkając za siebie, przez ułamek sekundy byłem pewien, że dostrzegłem w jego oczach łzy. Później okazało się, że miałem rację.  
           Nie wiedziałem wtedy, co to mogło oznaczać; czy mi się przewidziało, czy Harry naprawdę płakał, a może był po prostu zmęczony i chciał odpocząć. Teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, wiem, że powinienem był wtedy pójść za nim i być może wiele rzeczy –  _złych rzeczy_  – nigdy by się nie wydarzyło. Jednak ja zostałem na dole, zajadając się bułeczkami maślanymi, które przyniósł Liam i oglądając jakieś tandetne show w telewizji razem z Paynem i Louisem, który smsował z Eleanor.

            Widziałem to w jego oczach. Tych zielonych, przenikliwych i poniekąd szczęśliwych oczach. Kochał go. Czy uważałem to za dziwne? Nie. Może nawet w jakiś sposób go rozumiałem, ale zdecydowanie nie popierałem. Harry nie ujawnił się wśród nas jako gej – w przeciwieństwie do mnie – ale ja i tak wiedziałem. Wystarczyło na niego spojrzeć. Na to, jak patrzył na Lou. Jak chłonął jego spojrzenie, dotyk,  _obecność_. Była krztyna prawdy w Larrym Stylinsonie. Jednak było to zaledwie ziarenko – tak mało znaczące pośród tony piasku.  
            Bo Louis tego nie odwzajemniał w najmniejszym stopniu. W sumie byłem niemal pewny, że on nawet nie dostrzega uczuć Harry’ego. Zbyt zajęty Eleanor i zespołem, by widzieć, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel powoli usycha od natłoku nieodwzajemnionych uczuć. I czasami tak bardzo chciałem go uświadomić. Lub chociaż walnąć go w łeb za jego zachowanie w stosunku do Harry’ego – za każdy uśmiech, spojrzenie, dwuznaczne słowo, które dla niego nie było niczym więcej.  
            Ale nie zrobiłem żadnej z tych rzeczy i do dziś tego żałuję.

            Kilka dni później, po tym nieszczęsnym wywiadzie, zaczynałem dostrzegać więcej. Dziwne byłoby, gdym nie zauważył. Od dawna miałem jakieś uczucia względem Harry’ego – co prawda tłumione, przez wzgląd na słowa Louisa na trwałe wyryte w mojej pamięci tuż po tym, gdy się ujawniłem ( _„Nie obchodzi mnie to, że jesteś gejem, dopóki nie zakochasz się w jednym z nas”)_ – jednak wciąż one istniały wewnątrz mnie. Dlatego od razu zauważyłem, że zniknął blask w oczach Harry’ego. I że nie uśmiechał się już tak często. I nerwowo wykręcał palce. I zagryzał wargę, tak jak zawsze, gdy myślał o czymś głęboko. Czasami wracam do tego myślami i zastanawiam się, czy jest coś, co mogłem zrobić. Porozmawiać z nim? Pomóc się ujawnić? Przekonać go, by nie robił tego, co zamierzał? Jednak, oczywiście, nic nie zrobiłem. Patrzyłem z dystansu, obserwując, jak wszystko, co kocham, powoli się rozpada. 

            I wtedy nadszedł jeden z tych najważniejszych dni. Dopiero wstałem, byłem rozczochrany i zaspany, ale wyłączyłem budzik i zszedłem na dół, gdzie był już Liam i Louis. Obydwaj siedzieli przy wysepce kuchennej i jedli śniadanie. Powitali mnie i Liam nałożył na mój talerz jajecznicę – jedyne danie, które wychodziło mu naprawdę dobrze. Kilka minut później dołączył do nas Harry – już ubrany, choć wyglądał tak, jakby nie spał w nocy.  
           Pamiętam, że pokręcił głową, kiedy Liam zaproponował mu śniadanie. Zamiast tego nalał sobie czarnej kawy, co zdziwiło nas wszystkich, bo Harry  _nigdy_  nie pił kawy.   
 „Em, Harry...? Wszystko w porządku?” Louis odezwał się wtedy.  
           Harry drgnął na dźwięk jego głosu. Zamrugał i był wyraźnie zaskoczony, ale potem przez jego twarz przeszedł jakiś grymas – dzisiaj zgaduję, że była to czysta złośliwość, może pogarda – i otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć.   
 „Tak. W idealnym porządku. Wszystko jest cudowne.” powiedział, nawet na niego nie patrząc.  
           Wiedziałem już, że był zły. Najwyraźniej miał dość tego traktowania i chyba nie do końca potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Ale bałem się tego, co może się stać, jeśli ta rozmowa potrwa nieco dłużej i pójdzie w nieodpowiednim kierunku. Nie zrobiłem jednak nic, by temu zapobiec.  
„Dlaczego więc pijesz kawę?”  
           Louis spytał ponownie. Był zaintrygowany i nieco zmartwiony. Zawsze uważał się za osobę, która z łatwością odczytywała emocje innych ludzi – teraz uważam za zabawne to, jak bardzo się mylił.  
           Widziałem to – błysk w zielonych oczach i kilkusekundowe zaciśnięcie warg. Palce, mocniej ściskające kubek i mrużenie oczu. Wiedziałem, co się za chwilę stanie.  
„Dlaczego nie zajmiesz się swoją Eleanor?” wysyczał Harry.  
           Pamiętam, że wtedy wstrzymałem oddech i odchyliłem się do tyłu na krześle, tak wiele jadu, zawodu i rozgoryczenia było w jego głosie.  
„Dlaczego to  _mnie_  męczysz swoimi pytaniami? Dlaczego po prostu nie wrócisz do swojej  _dziewczyny_ , którą tak bardzo  _kochasz_? Daj mi spokój, Lou.”  
           Jego głos był już nieco spokojniejszy, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy, gdy mówił dalej drżącym głosem.  
„Jestem już zmęczony i mam dość. Mam dość ciebie i twojej idealnej Eleanor. Czasami chciałbym nigdy cię nie spotkać. Nigdy cię nie pokochać. KOCHAM CIĘ LOUIS I NIENAWIDZĘ TEGO!”  
           A potem uciekł. Tak po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie, upuszczając biały kubek. Na podłodze rozlała się czarna kawa, ale żaden z nas nie kwapił się, by to posprzątać. Do dzisiaj nie jestem pewien, jak długo siedzieliśmy tam bez ruchu. Wiem tylko, że w pewnym momencie przyszedł Zayn – zaspany i jak zwykle spóźniony – i zastał nas w kuchni, wpatrzonych w miejsce, gdzie wcześniej wstał Harry. A gdy Zayn się odezwał, pytając co się stało, otrząsnęliśmy się z tego dziwnego uczucia i Louis wstał. Pamiętam, że nogi mu się trzęsły i ciężko opierał się dłońmi o stół.  
„To...”  
           Jego głos był zachrypnięty. I marszczył brwi, nie wiedząc dokładnie co ma powiedzieć i jak się zachować, i przede wszystkim wciąż będąc w szoku z powodu nagłego wybuchu Harry’ego.  
„To musi się skończyć.” 

            Nie sądziłem, że chodziło mu o zespół. Myślałem, że chodziło o uczucia Harry’ego. Louis jednak doprowadził do zakończenia One Direction – nie wiem, czy zrobił to naumyślnie czy nie, ale tak po prostu się stało, ale poniekąd wydawało mi się, że tak będzie lepiej – lepiej dla Harry’ego. Z Louisem nie rozmawiałem od tamtego czasu, bo odszedł. Zniknął razem z Eleanor i tak naprawdę żaden z nas nie wiedział, gdzie się podziali.  
           Potrafiłem pogodzić się z zakończeniem kariery. Potrafiłem pogodzić się ze stratą jednego z przyjaciół. Naprawdę. Jednak nie potrafiłem pogodzić się z tym, że odchodząc, Louis zabrał ze sobą coś, co kochałem najbardziej – Harry’ego. 

            Nie, myślę, że mogłeś mnie źle zrozumieć. Nie zabrał Harry’ego w sensie dosłownym. Harry nadal mieszkał w Londynie – choć po zakończeniu naszej działalności, przeprowadził się do mniejszego mieszkania; tak, jak każdy z nas. Jednak to nie był już ten  _sam_  Harry, choć może brzmieć to dziwnie i niedorzecznie. Przecież patrząc na niego nadal widziałeś te same zielone oczy i brązowe loki, i jasną cerę i te same tatuaże, które miał wcześniej. Jednak to nie był ten sam Harry Styles, którym był, kiedy spotkałem go po raz pierwszy.  
           Ja nadal byłem Niallem Horanem. Z tą różnicą, że nie byłem już Niallem z One Direction, a Niallem z Mullingar i, jeśli mam być szczery, podobało mi się to. Jasne, na początku nadal wszystkich interesowało nasze życie; to, dlaczego zespół się rozpadł (nie, nigdy nie powiedzieliśmy, że chodziło o miłość), to, czy wydamy kolejną płytę i wrócimy na scenę. Jednak światła jupiterów powoli gasły i to było  _dobre_. Myślę, że to jedna z tych lepszych rzeczy, które wydarzyły się po rozpadzie zespołu. Choć czasami brakuje mi tych występów, wiesz? 

            I tak oto stałem się świadkiem upadku osoby, którą kochałem najbardziej. To, że go kochałem, zrozumiałem, gdy zobaczyłem pustkę w jego zielonych oczach. Wtedy, gdy podpisywaliśmy rozwiązanie umowy. Wtedy, gdy patrzył z bólem za plecami Louisa, który znikał w tłumie innych ludzi. Do dzisiaj pamiętam ten ścisk w żołądku, który czułem i nie, nie miało to nic wspólnego z głodem czy czymś podobnym.  
           Liam także odszedł. Nie miał nikomu za złe tego, co się stało – ani Louisowi, ani Harry’emu, ale to było jasne, bo to w końcu Liam. Uśmiechnął się, upewnił, że nadal mamy jego numer w szybkim wybieraniu i odszedł do czekającej na niego Danielle.  
           Zayn nie był tym wszystkim zachwycony. Na początku winą obarczał Harry’ego, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że to nie jego wina. Był zły na Louisa za to, że nawet tego z nami nie przedyskutował – po prostu odszedł z zespołu, a jasnym było, że One Direction nie będzie istnieć tylko w czwórkę. Tak więc i Zayn odszedł w swoją stronę.  
           Ja nie byłem zły na Louisa. Byłem na niego wściekły. Tak, dokładnie. Nie zły czy wkurzony, po prostu wściekły i byłem pewien, że jeśli spotkałbym go na swojej drodze, wydrapałbym mu te jego niebieskie oczęta. Nie potrafiłem go zrozumieć i myślę, że nigdy nie będę potrafił. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak postąpił. W końcu Harry był jego przyjacielem, najlepszym przyjacielem. A on po prostu nim wzgardził. Odrzucił bez słowa wyjaśnienia. I myślę, że to właśnie doprowadziło do tego, że Harry stał się wrakiem człowieka.

            Przychodziłem do niego codziennie, wiesz? I zdecydowanie nie były to najmilsze wizyty.  
            W pierwszych dniach w ogóle się do mnie nie odzywał. Leżał na łóżku, zawinięty w koc, a jego oczy cały czas były opuchnięte i czerwone. Tak po prostu leżał, wgapiając się w sufit, raz po raz wybuchając donośnym płaczem. Byłem pewny, że to był szok; byłem pewny, że każdej nocy analizował wszystko, a to jedynie doprowadzało go do załamania.  
            Potem, kiedy przychodziłem, zazwyczaj siedział w kuchni, przy stole, wokół zużytych chusteczek, które walały się po podłodze tak długo, dopóki ich nie posprzątałem. Nawet na mnie nie patrzył, ale często słyszałem, jak mruczał pod nosem:  
„Pomylił się... Wróci do mnie... wróci.”  
           Wtedy nic nie mówiłem. Po prostu kładłem mu rękę na ramieniu i milczałem z nim, zmuszając go do jedzenia.

            Po wyparciu nadszedł czas na złość. Do dzisiaj pamiętam, że kiedy pewnego dnia wszedłem do jego domu, ledwo zdążyłem uchylić się przed nadlatującą filiżanką, która uderzyła w drzwi i opadła na podłogę, zbita. Potem w powietrzu latały inne rzeczy: talerze, miski, poduszki, kwiaty, telefon komórkowy... Harry krzyczał, naprawdę krzyczał, wyrzucał z siebie wszystkie emocje. A ja przychodziłem nadal, starając się go uspokoić.

            Myślałem, że po tych wszystkich etapach w końcu się uspokoi, ale przyszło coś, czego się nie spodziewałem. Kiedy pewnego razu przyszedłem do jego domu, jak zwykle nie pukając, nie zastałem go w kuchni. Nie było go też w salonie, ani w sypialni. Był w łazience. Z pociętymi rękami, po których spływała krew. Wtedy po raz pierwszy zapłakałem. Po tym, jak przemyłem i zabandażowałem jego nadgarstki i ułożyłem w łóżku, on schwycił mnie za dłonie i spojrzał w oczy.  
„Nie chciałem się zabić, Ni. Po prostu... Pomyślałem, że nie jestem go wart. Że nie jestem dla niego wystarczająco dobry i to bolało, Ni.”  
           Tak mi powiedział, a moje serce pękło wtedy na kawałki. Pamiętam, że długo wpatrywałem się w jego oczy. Wystarczająco długo, by jego powieki opadły, znużone snem. Wtedy pochyliłem się, składając miękki pocałunek na jego czole.  
„Jesteś idealny, Hazz.”

            Ciężko było patrzeć, jak jego umysł, dusza i serce były w kawałkach, uwierz mi. Ale nigdy nie zwątpiłem, że uda mi się go poskładać. Że uda mi się posklejać każdy, nawet najmniejszy fragment. To był żmudny proces, wymagający wielu nieprzespanych nocy, wielu łez i krzyków, ale nigdy nie zwątpiłem. 

            Pamiętam dzień, w którym po raz pierwszy od wielu dni się uśmiechnął. Siedzieliśmy u niego w domu, oglądając Love Actually – nie pytaj po raz który, bo przestałem liczyć gdzieś koło trzydziestego razu. W każdym razie siedzieliśmy obok siebie na kanapie, wpatrzeni w ekran telewizora, a ja byłem głodny. No, czemu się śmiejesz? Byłem głodny, on nie miał nic w lodówce, bo rzadko wychodził z domu, więc sprawy takie jak zakupy spadały na moją głowę, a nigdy nie ukrywałem, że marny ze mnie gospodarz. Tak więc lodówka biła pustką, a mi zaburczało w brzuchu.  
           Harry wtedy spojrzał na mnie, przekrzywiając głowę. Nie wiem, czy się zarumieniłem, ale wydaje mi się, że tak, bo czułem, jak gorąco uderza mnie w twarz. A potem mój brzuch znowu wydał ten krępujący dźwięk, a Hazza się uśmiechnął. 

            Pamiętam też jego łzy. Było to wtedy, kiedy dochodziła już druga w nocy, a my siedzieliśmy w jego sypialni. Ja opierałem się o wezgłowie, trzymając w dłoniach książkę. On leżał obok, z głową na mojej piersi. Czytałem na głos. Tak, robiłem coś, czego nienawidziłem, tylko po to, żeby go uszczęśliwić. Ale kiedy poczułem,  jak jego oddech się wyrównuje i staje głębszy, chciałem odejść. Nie chciałem spać z nim w jednym łóżku, choć przecież nie było w tym nic zdrożnego. Myślałem jednak, że Harry nie jest jeszcze gotowy na taką bliskość. Musiałem się mylić, bo gdy tylko się poruszyłem, poczułem, jak jego palce zaciskają się na mojej koszulce.  
„Proszę, nie idź nigdzie. Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie.”  
           Jak mógłbym mu odmówić? Zostałem z nim, a następnego dnia sprzedałem mieszkanie i przewiozłem do niego swoje rzeczy. Uwierzysz, że po raz pierwszy od czasów xFactora byliśmy współlokatorami? Zazwyczaj dzieliłem pokój z Zaynem lub Liamem. Nigdy z Harrym. Do teraz. 

            Pamiętam też dzień, kiedy obawiałem się, że wszystko co do tej pory wypracowaliśmy, mogło obrócić się w perzynę. To było wtedy, kiedy Zayn i Liam zdecydowali się nas odwiedzić. Myślałem, że to dobrze nam zrobi – spotkanie w czwórkę, przy dobrym piwie, może przy grillu, jeśli pozwoli pogoda. Jednak coś musiało się spieprzyć, bo życie byłoby zbyt piękne. Wiem, że Liam nie zrobił tego specjalnie. Musiał jednak pluć sobie w brodę za to, że nie pomógł Harry’emu, kiedy ten go potrzebował i chciał to wszystko nadrobić. Jedno, niefortunne zdanie wystarczyło, by doprowadzić Harry’ego na skraj.  
„Harry, a jak... Jak sobie radzisz bez Lou?”  
           Pamiętam, że Harry wtedy zamarł. Siedział obok mnie i doskonale czułem, jak wszystkie jego mięśnie się napinają. Widziałem, jak zaciska szczękę. Odetchnął przez nos i spojrzał na Liama.  
„Wiesz, Liam... Myślę, że mogłoby mnie tu nie być. Nie pomogłeś mi. Nie zrobiłeś tego ty, Zayn, a tym bardziej Louis. Zrobił to Niall. Był tu.  _Dla mnie_.”  
           Spodziewałem się krzyków i być może znowu płaczu. Obawiałem się, że to, co tak niezdarnie udało mi się poskładać, rozpadnie się na powrót. Ale Harry mnie zaskoczył. Swoimi słowami i sposobem, w jaki chwycił moją dłoń, splatając nasze palce pod stołem. 

            Pomyślałbyś, że robiłem to wszystko, by zdobyć jego miłość. Jak bardzo zdziwi cię, gdy odpowiem „nie”? Nie robiłem tego dla jego miłości. I tak kochałem go bezwarunkowo. Oddałem mu swoje serce, niczego nie oczekując. Chciałem po prostu odzyskać  _jego_. Nie chciałem niczego w zamian, oprócz uśmiechu, który dosięgnąłby oczu.  
           Pomyślałbyś, że powiem mu o swoich uczuciach. Jednak i tutaj się pomylisz. Nie chciałem tego robić. Nie chciałem go krzywdzić, bo sądziłem, że takie wyznanie może to zrobić. Więc po prostu trwałem przy nim, upewniając się, że jest szczęśliwy.  
           Pomyślałbyś, że po tym wszystkim, co mu się przytrafiło, Harry nikogo więcej nie pokocha.  
            Ja też tak myślałem.  
           Pomyślałbyś, że po tym wszystkim Harry nigdy więcej nie przyzna się do swoich uczuć.  
           Ja też tak myślałem.  
           Pomyślałbyś, że na pewno nie będzie pierwszym, który powie „kocham cię” drugiej osobie.  
           Ja też tak myślałem.  
           I Harry jeszcze raz mnie zaskoczył.

            To nie było w walentynki. Ani w Boże Narodzenie czy sylwestra. To nie było w żaden specjalny dzień – co czyniło to tym wspanialszym. Nawet nie było ładnej pogody. Londyn był szary i ponury, a z nieba padał deszcz. Siedzieliśmy więc w sypialni; ja na kanapie, on na parapecie. Każdy z nas trzymał kubek parującej herbaty i słuchaliśmy muzyki. Po raz kolejny odtwarzała się płyta Sheerana. I było to „Fall”. I po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu usłyszałem, jak Harry znowu śpiewa.  
__  
_You and I_  
Two of a mind  
This love’s  
One of a kind  
You and I  
We’re drifting  
Over the edge  
And I will fall for you  
And I will fall for you  
If I fall for you  
Would you fall too?  
You and I  
Learning to speak  
With kisses on cheeks  
You and I  
We’re lifted  
Over the edge  
And I will fall for you  
And I will fall for you  
If I fall for you  
Would you fall too?  
And I will fall for you  
And I will fall for you  
And if I fall for you  
Would you fall too?  
Would you fall too?  
Would you fall too?  
Would you fall too?  
_Would you fall too?_  
  
           A potem, tak po prostu, obrócił się w moją stronę, uśmiechając się. I znów widziałem dołeczki w jego policzkach i szczęśliwe iskierki w zielonych oczach.  
„Zakochasz się?” powtórzył.  
           I myślę, że domyślasz się, jaka była odpowiedź.  
  
            Czasami zastanawiam się co by się stało, gdybym zaczął działać wcześniej. Czy mimo wszystko nadal byśmy koncertowali na całym świecie? Czy Harry byłby szczęśliwy, a Louis nigdy nie dowiedziałby się o uczuciach młodszego? Myślę, że mogło się tak stać. Ale sądzę też, że w tym wszystkim była jakaś logika. Bo gdyby nie te wszystkie wydarzenia, być może nigdy nie odważyłbym się wyznać swoich uczuć Harry’emu.  
            A teraz siedzę tu z nim, przed tobą. Zobacz, trzymamy się za ręce. I kocham go. On o tym wie. A co lepsze – on kocha mnie.   
            Louis był jego powietrzem. Ja jestem jego tlenem.


End file.
